


i like you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Hari ini, tak banyak ujar-ujar yang saling bertukar. Rinne tak punya sampah duka, sementara Deidara juga tengah sibuk pula. Maka ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan pria itu dengan begitu detil. Dan ia tak peduli lagi dengan relasinya sebagai teman bercerita.





	i like you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 15: i like you

"Bramble satu, tetapi esnya sedikit saja."

Malam ini, Rinne tak banyak bicara. Ia juga tak punya sampah duka yang bisa dibuang, tak juga punya buah suka yang bisa dipetik. Gampangnya, ia tak punya cerita apa pun hari ini.

Sementara Deidara sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya sejak seperempat jam yang lalu; iris langit pria itu nyaris tak pindah dari layar yang terus-terusan menyala.

Ia ingin tahu apa yang Deidara kerjakan dengan ponsel itu, namun ia tak ingin juga mengganggu si pria pirang yang tampak sangat serius itu. Jarang sekali ia lihat Deidara sesibuk itu dengan ponselnya.

Maka kali ini, Rinne memilih untuk memandangi pria itu sedetil mungkin.

"Dirty martini satu, hancurkan total buah zaitunnya. Pakai vodka."

Deidara hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat itu, kemudian atensinya kembali pada ponsel di tangan.

Rinne belum pernah melihat Deidara memesan dirty martini sebelumnya. Biasanya, pria itu hanya akan memesan martini klasik tanpa syarat apa pun. Mungkin saja Deidara merasa bosan dengan martini klasik? Ah, ia tak terlalu peduli.

Apa pun yang pria itu minum, tak akan mengubah rasa sukanya yang terus tumbuh di dalam dada—tunggu sebentar. Suka?

Si wanita manis menoleh lagi ke kiri. Manik cerahnya mulai memperhatikan lekuk-lekuk wajah pria itu. Deidara memang tampan, apalagi dengan siraman-siraman cahaya temaram dari lampu-lampu bar. Bar ini tak ramai; jika pun ramai, tamu-tamu lain akan menjauh dari mereka berdua seolah tak ingin mengganggu. Sinar-sinar temaram dan hangat, justru memperjelas lekuk-lekuk wajah pria pirang itu, dan membuatnya tampak lebih seksi.

Ia suka sekali melihatnya.

Dan mata pria itu. Mata biru Deidara tampak lebih gelap di bawah remangnya lampu bar. Deidara memiliki mata sewarna langit cerah di siang hari. Ia sering membanding-bandingkan warna langit dengan warna mata si pria pecinta seni. Tak jauh berbeda; malah terkadang (atau selalu), biru pada mata Deidara jauh lebih indah daripada biru di langit.

Yang satu ini, ia suka juga.

Lalu, kebiasaan Deidara dalam memamerkan senyum tak simetris, atau seringai pongah. Deidara punya rasa percaya diri yang begitu tinggi; membuatnya selalu terlihat optimis dan tak takut apa pun. Deidara juga memiliki konsistensi yang begitu kuat pada setiap ucapan-ucapannya.

Yang ini pun, ia suka sekali.

Kemudian, celotehan Deidara tentang seni. Arogansi Deidara akan sirna tanpa bekas begitu seni menjadi bahan konversasi, ditukar dengan senyum-senyum cerah juga manis yang berharap menjadi abadi; namun mustahil sekali. Entah bagaimana seni bisa mengubah Deidara menjadi begitu berbeda, ia tak mengerti.

Yang ia pahami adalah, bahwa ia juga suka ini.

Gampangnya, ia suka apa pun tentang Deidara.

Ia menyesap sedikit bramble, sementara bola matanya masih terus memandangi Deidara yang ia yakin sekali tak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Pria itu serius sekali dengan ponselnya. Deidara pasti akan mengeluarkan sikap sombong bila ia menyadari Rinne tengah memandanginya dengan penuh damba.

Si wanita cantik tersenyum cerah. Ia tak peduli lagi meskipun relasinya dengan Deidara hanya sebatas teman bercerita, atau tempat pembuangan sampah duka. Hatinya sudah mengambil satu keputusan bulat.

Bahwa ia ... memang menyukai Deidara.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
